She Had Always Been My Favorite
by HanLan10
Summary: All of the Aria/Jason scenes from Jason's point of view. Everyone thinks he is just the creepy older brother of the girl who was killed, but one girl in Rosewood looks at him as more.
1. A Conversation and A Smile

During a break in the pickup game, I walked over to get a drink when I noticed a dark-haired girl standing between the courts. It wasn't unusual for the girlfriends of some of the guys to come watch these games, so I didn't really give the girl a second thought until she turned to face my direction and I saw a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that I had seen many times before. Eyes that used to look at me in a schoolgirl crush kind of way. Eyes that now looked worried, like they were searching for something.

Our gazes caught for a quick second before she jolted her head around the other way again. I watched her begin a conversation with a kid on another court before grabbing my ball and heading towards the basket. Aria's face kept running through my mind as I launched a shot in the air. She had always been the only one of Ali's friends that even acknowledged me as anything more that Alison's creepy older brother. She talked to me when Ali wasn't around. She treated me like a normal person. I could tell she had a crush on me, even though she knew Ali would have thrown a fit had she even mentioned she thought I was cute. Aria had always looked at me without the judgment that the rest of the girls did, but I guess things had changed. When she saw me looking at her, she had whipped her head away so quickly I was surprised it hadn't come loose from her head.

The ball hit the rim and bounced off hard, rolling towards where I knew Aria was still standing. A couple of quick steps and I could have stopped the ball, but instead I let it roll, watching it thud right into her feet. She turned around and bent down pick up the ball and saw it was mine as she stood up. She looked a little uncomfortable as she stretched her arms out to hand me the ball.

"Hey," she said softly as I made my way over to her.

"Hey." I took the ball back and noticed that the searching look her eyes had held before had been replaced by one of confusion and distress.

"You haven't seen my brother, have you?" she asked, tucking a small strand of her long hair back into place.

"Uh, no. Sorry," I replied honestly. "What did he give you the slip or something?" I questioned, not wanting the conversation to end.

"Something like that." She wore a half-angry, half-worried look that reminded me in a way of how my parents had always looked at me in high school.

"Yeah, I was always lying about where I was when I was his age," I told her. She looked down like she didn't want to think of her brother being like me. "I don't remember a lot about that time actually," I continued as she looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Most of what I do remember I wish I could forget, you know." She nodded her head slightly with a knowing look, but seemed unsure of what to say. Realizing that I wasn't helping her out with all of this, I decided to lighten the mood a little. "You know what I do remember? Your pink hair," I confessed. It was the truth. When I though of Aria, I always thought of her pink streaks and how she was always the one in her group of friends to push the envelope a little.

"Really?" she asked, caught off guard by my statement, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"I thought it was cool," I answered. This surprised her even more because more disbelief flooded her eyes as she asked again. "Really?" I would have sworn she also looked pleased by my confession, but I probably just imagined it.

"Really," I confirmed as I gave her a half-smile and a nod. She smiled at this and looked down out of embarrassment I think, but when she looked back up at me, there was a hint of the schoolgirl crush look she had given me many times before. "I mean, you…you always did the unexpected as opposed to me," I hesitated slightly and then finished, "which I also thought was cool." We stood there staring at each other for a second before I remembered that I had a game to get back to. I turned slightly and said "Well, uh." I gestured to the court, indicating I had to go. I took a couple steps towards the court before stopping and turning back to her. She looked even more confused now, wearing a _what the heck just happened _sort of look.

"Hey, I miss that pink hair," I told her honestly with a small smile. This got a big smile out of her, causing my smile to widen as well. With that, I turned and walked back to the court, her smile replaying in my head. Being away for a year had made me forget how pretty she was. But a conversation and a smile was all it took to remind me. To remind me that she had always been my favorite. To remind me how good it felt to be looked at the way she looked at me. To remind me that she wasn't the only one of us who used to have a crush.


	2. Surprises and Longing Looks

**Author's Note: I've read a bunch of stories on FanFiction for a while now, but the Aria/Jason scenes have finally inspired me to write my own story. Reviews would be great! **

On a late night walk around Rosewood my mind wandered from place to place, person to person, thing to thing. I thought of Ali, of my strained relationship with me parents, of the work that still needed to be done to the house, of Aria. She had occupied my thoughts a lot lately. Our moments together on the park courts had stirred up lots of old memories which in turn, stirred up old feelings.

My dark house came into view and as I looked at it, I thought I saw movement on the porch. I began to walk faster, wondering what was going on. The closer I got, the easier it was for my eyes to see the outline of a dark figure standing at my window. I quietly climbed the front steps, hoping that the figure wouldn't hear me and run. Luckily, the person seemed to be too focused on breaking into my window to pay attention to anything else. I walked up behind the figure and put my hand on their shoulder not sure what to expect.

As the person turned to face me, I could tell it was a teenage boy, but it wasn't until he removed his hood that I could actually tell who it was. Mike Montgomery. Aria's younger brother was trying to break into my house. A light bulb flashed in my head as I realized that this was why Aria couldn't find him the other day. He had been lying about where he was, just like I told her I had always done. He had been spending his time in ways his family wouldn't approve of.

Mike looked at me, fear evident in his eyes. He hadn't ever struck me as a bad kid and he didn't look like one now, even as he stood, crowbar in hand, breaking into my house. He looked defeated, not defiant. He suddenly reminded me of myself at his age, not a bad kid, just easily persuaded to make bad decisions. The longer I stood there, the more nervous he looked. Finally, he got up the courage to say something.

"Are you going to call the cops?"

I thought about it for a second. If calling the cops would only affect him, I would have called them without missing a beat. Maybe it would do him some good to get taken to the police station. Maybe it would make him realize what his bad decisions could lead to. But it wouldn't just affect him. It would hurt his family. It would hurt Aria. The whole town would know by tomorrow at noon and Aria would have to answer all kinds of questions about it. She had already been through enough pain in the last year and a half and I didn't want to put her through anymore. And although I didn't want to admit it, calling the cops would affect me too. The red and blue flashing lights would bring back all the memories of being questioned and the search after Ali disappeared.

"No," I finally told him. "I'm going to take you home." I pulled out my phone and sent a quick test to Aria. Your brother just tried to break into my house. I'm bringing him home. Jason

We walked the small distance back to his house in silence. Every few minutes I would sneak a glance at his face. The defeated look was still there, but now it was paired with anger. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me for catching him or angry at himself for getting caught, but he seemed disgusted. We finally got to the Montgomery's and I saw the porch light had been turned on in preparation for our arrival. I walked the steps to the door and rand the doorbell.

She answered almost immediately, an anxious look on her face. God, she was beautiful. I had to admit that even as inconvenient as this was, I was a little happier than I should have been for a reason to talk to her again. Mike walked past me then her, straight into the house without a word.

"Mike, what were you thinking?" No answer. "Hey, Mike!" She turned to watch him disappear deeper into the house, ignoring her attempts to talk to him. Then she turned back to face me with questioning eyes. "He broke into your house?"

"Well, he never got in actually. I caught him at the window." Her face was filled with shock and I could almost see the image she held of her "good little brother" crumbling in her head. "The house was dark. I'm guessing he thought no one was home." She turned once again to look in the direction Mike had fled before facing me once more, astonishment still filling her eyes. She sighed and shook her head before giving me an almost embarrassed look.

"I'm really sorry. He's, he's never done anything like this befo…" she stopped as she saw the look on my face, my eyes trying to convey to her that he had done things like this, that this was why she couldn't find him at the courts. Her expression changed as she realized what I was saying without words.

"Thank you for not calling the police," she offered.

"Don't worry about it," I told her, trying not to think about how amazing she looked in the dim glow of the porch light. This wasn't the time to get all googly-eyed. She was upset.

"I really don't know what to tell you," she said shaking her head again. "Look, if I tell my parents they are going to flip out." She paused a second and I could tell a battle was going on in her head. "But if I don't then he's"

"Look, don't," I cut her off. "He knows he's been busted.

"Umm…" she started to say something, but stopped as our gazes caught and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I could get lost in those eyes. She seemed to think of something that made her look away, snapping both of us out of our trance. "Why, why didn't you…call the police?" she questioned looking back to me for answers. _For you, _my thoughts screamed at me, but I immediately shut them up. She already had enough to deal with tonight without a confession like that from me. Instead, I went with the safest answer.

"I've seen enough cops at my house for one year." To this, she gave a nod and a knowing look, remembrance etched on her face.

"Right." She had seen enough cops for a year too. Once again we seemed to get lost in each other, this time for a little longer before she looked away.

"Anyway, thanks. Thanks again." She gave me a small smile, not a happy one, but grateful.

"Yeah," I replied, still mesmerized by how she made me feel. Like I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her it was okay. Like I needed to make her happy. Like I needed her to be happy myself. She moved towards the door, grabbing it to pull it shut.

"Night," she breathed. The door closed and something in my brain told me to move, to turn around and walk down the stairs and back to my house, but I couldn't. For the next few seconds after she shut the door, all I could do was stand there, staring at a door like an idiot, thinking about the girl who had stood there just moments ago.


	3. Closure and Graveside Chats

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story and it's nice to know that people like it! Keep reviewing to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars! Unfortunately.**

I didn't really know why I was here, why I was sitting on a bench in the middle of a cemetery. I hated cemeteries. I had always hated them, though after Ali's funeral I hated them more than ever. So why had I come to one? Why had I driven myself here and plopped down on this bench not too far from where a tent was set up and a gravesite ready to put Ian Thomas in the ground. The same Ian Thomas I used to be friends with. Ian Thomas, the guy that murdered my sister.

I had come here for closure, I finally answered myself. I had come to see my sister's killer be buried, with him going all the mystery and questions about the night she died. I could have gone to the church service instead. I could have avoided the cemetery altogether. But that would have been too much. I wouldn't have been able to watch Melissa cry, to watch whoever actually bothered to show up sit and stare at his body, to watch some preacher try to find something halfway nice to say about the guy. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. But here, this place…it seemed easier somehow. I could handle watching him lowered into a grave, never to be seen or heard from again. It would help me move on, help me turn the page and begin a new chapter.

Closure. Yes, that's why I was here. Although, if I was completely honest with myself, I knew it wasn't the only reason I had come. She would be here, I knew. She would be here to find her own closure and to lend support to the Hastings. Aria would be here and that alone gave me reason enough to show up.

So on a cemetery bench I sat, looking on as the hearse pulled up to the gravesite, followed by the small procession of cars. People began to emerge from their cars and make their way to the tent. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Hastings with Melissa who was in tears just as I had expected. Byron and Ella Montgomery, Ashley Marin, Pam Fields, Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna Marshall, all were familiar faces who had come for the burial. I also noticed a few faces I didn't recognize, although I thought one of them was the English teacher that was new to Rosewood this year. Fitz, was it? I kept scanning the group, waiting for the one face I really cared about seeing.

Finally, I saw the four girls walking together slowly the site. I should have known they'd be together. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria, the four that were left of the inseparable five friends. It was nice to know that some things hadn't changed, even though Ali was gone. I considered heading over to where everyone was, but decided against it. I could see from where I was and I didn't particularly feel like enduring a bunch of sympathetic looks or 'We're sorry Jason. This must be hard for you.' I didn't really want to talk to anyone. Well, except for her. Her I would talk to under any circumstances.

I heard the preacher say a few words and then watched as they lowered the grave into the earth where it would stay forever. The four girls each threw some dirt onto the casket and Melissa followed, doing the same. I felt bad for Melissa. She had unknowingly married a murderer and now she was carrying his child. The crowd began to disperse, mingling and no doubt discussing how horrible they felt for Melissa, for the Hastings, for the four girls, for my parents, for me.

I noticed Aria and Emily looking in my direction. Aria wore a concerned expression while Emily just looked uncomfortable. I looked away, not wanting them to know I was watching them. I stared into the distance for a minute before glancing back at Aria. Emily was walking away, but Aria was still watching me.

She took two steps towards where I was sitting then stopped and turned as that English teacher guy walked up to her. They began to talk, but it didn't seem like the normal 'concerned teacher checks on student and offers kind words for support' kind of discussion. It was more intense than that. It was hard to read her expression from my angle, but she almost looked frustrated with him. And he looked back at her with what seemed like regret, but there was something else there too. It was cautious and guarded, but I would have sworn his eyes held love for the girl in front of him. But that couldn't be it. He was her teacher. Aria had always done the unexpected, but it never involved breaking the law. I must have been mistaken.

I kept watching as he finally turned and walked back the way he had come. I saw her start to turn back towards me and immediately looked away. This time, she didn't hesitate, just started walking slowly towards the bench. I didn't look up at her as she got closer, but pretended to be deep in thought. When she made it to where I was sitting, I heard her honey-coated voice speak.

"Hey." It was cautious and quiet, like she was almost afraid to disturb me, but there it was.

"Hey." She fidgeted with her hands before continuing.

"Thanks again for helping my brother out," she said looking grateful. I gave her a small nod in appreciation. She watched me for a second as I played with a piece of grass in my hands. She seemed to be trying to figure out what to say before speaking again. "Why are you so willing to give my brother a free pass?" she seemed interested in what my answer would be. I looked up towards her.

"I don't know. Maybe its 'cause Ali used to threaten to turn my in all the time," I told her, finally allowing myself to look up into those eyes of hers. She was quiet for a minute as she thought about this. She looked at me, then took another step and sat down on the bench beside me.

"Did she ever?" I shook me head.

"Ali was too smart for that." She looked at me, a tender caring in her eyes. She was the only person in Rosewood who looked at me that way. She was the only person I would ever open up to, the only one I would let see my softer side. Something about that look made me feel comfortable and safe. "Even as a kid, she was fearless when she needed to be." I sighed, thinking back. "I was always jealous of that, of her. I guess that's why my parents can't even look at me anymore. They know they lost the wrong kid." I had never admitted that to anyone. What was it about her that made me say things I usually wouldn't?

"Don't say that," she pleaded, sounding hurt at the thought. There was silence for a moment as neither of us really knew what to say. Finally, she broke it by saying, "Look, maybe you coming here today was a mistake."

"Just the opposite actually," I told her. Turning to face her I added, "You don't know how good it feels to know it wasn't me." I had said it before I thought about the consequences and the look on her face told me I had better explain. "I don't remember a thing from the night Ali died. I blacked out and woke up the next morning with a wicked hangover and…" _ STOP, _my brain was shouting. _ Don't drag her into your problem. Keep this to yourself. _ But I needed to tell someone, to get this off my chest. And she was right there, waiting patiently for me to continue. "And this."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note I had kept all this time. _I know what you did. _The words still haunted me. She took the piece of paper from me and read it. Her eyes widened as they filled with understanding.

"Who gave you this?" she asked frantically. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but it almost destroyed me," I remembered.

"You thought you killed her?" Her eyes got big again, realizing what that must have been like for me.

"Like I said, I was jealous and when I got loaded, I got angry. But Ian's confession had changed everything. He did it, not me." It felt good to finally have someone to tell this to. I couldn't tell the police or my parents, and my "friends" didn't really care. Aria did though. She got me. She didn't pry or pepper me with questions. She just listened and said things that let me know she genuinely cared. And for someone who no one in this town really cared about, that felt good.


	4. Texts and Meetings by Streetlight

**Keep reviewing, please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

In the days since the funeral I had though a lot about my discussion with Aria. I regretted telling her about the note. Not only because it could cause had major problems if anyone else found out, but also because I knew Aria. She was a fixer; a girl who always tried to make sure everyone was okay. I knew she would worry about what did happen that night. She would try to think of ways to help me remember, to help me feel better, to help me move past this. I knew she would do this because I knew that's just how she was. I knew because I knew Aria a lot better than she thought I did; better than I probably should have.

After thinking about it, I decided I needed to talk to her, tell her not to worry. So I flipped off my TV and grabbed my phone. I found her name in my contacts and tapped _Send New Message. _I quickly typed _Can we meet somewhere? Now? _ and hit send before I could change my mind. I waited impatiently for her response. _Yes. _It finally came. I felt my stomach jump a little at the thought of seeing her and felt like a high school girl. The effect she had on me was ridiculous. I didn't act like this with anyone else. _Where? _I sent back. This time her response was almost instant. _I'm at Spencer's. Meet me outside._

Grabbing my keys from the coffee table, I bolted for the door. I knew it was ridiculous to drive when I lived so close to the Hastings but I wanted to get there as quickly as possible. The drive was quick and as I pulled to a stop outside their house I saw Aria waiting on the curb. She ran towards the car, stopping by the passenger door.

"Hey," she called, slightly out of breathe. "What's up?" She looked gorgeous. Her clothes were always unique pieces that you wouldn't see anyone else in, but they screamed Aria. She always looked good, and tonight was no exception.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She hesitated, glancing towards the house to make sure no one was watching, before opening the car door and getting in. She faced me expectantly. I sighed before starting. "Look, I said some things after the funeral that I probably should have kept to myself," I admitted.

"I thought you'd feel better knowing that Ian had confessed." She looked confused and shook her head as she spoke. I began talking again before she was finished.

"So did I, but I don't want people getting the wrong idea you know," I told her. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I just didn't want anyone else to know what I had confided in her.

"I won't say a word," she promised. "Plus, the way you handled things with my brother, I kinda owe you one." She smiled and I felt my stomach do another flip-flop. I lost myself in her face for a moment before she looked back towards the house. "I have to get back. We're, uh, folding programs for the fashion show."

"Ahh," I shook my head in understanding. "My mom gets in tomorrow," I suddenly remembered. "One final speech before she steps down from the board." She gave me a weak smile.

"I thought Jessica DiLaurentis was the board," she grinned.

"She only joined because of my sister. Ali lived for that fashion show." She watched me a second then looked at the car door and back to me. She pursed her lips and I looked at them, remembering how I used to imagine what kissing her would be like. _Used to? _ Who was I trying to kid?

"I should go." I bowed my head her direction, not wanting her to leave, but not knowing what to say to stop her. She gave me one final glance before stepping out of the car and heading back to the house. I pulled away, knowing that I would dream of kissing her tonight. It was a dream I had dreamed many times before.


	5. Memories and Fights

**Author's Note: This chapter took a little longer because I wasn't really sure how I wanted to write it. I added some dialogue, but I think it fits. So here it is! Keep reviewing please! It gives me motivation to write even when I don't want to! And just a heads up: the two chapters after this one will be really short because they weren't long scenes, but I want to include them anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars!**

My mother had been in town for less than 48 hours and we had already exhausted all of the "safe" topics to discuss.

"How's Dad?" "Fine."

"How's work?" "Same as always."

"How are the renovations to the house coming along?" "They're coming along."

"Are you looking for a job?" "Not yet."

And that was pretty much it. It had been close to two days of small talk and walking on eggshells trying not to say or do anything that would remind her of Ali. I knew that being back in this house and in Rosewood in general was hard for her, but I was getting tired of the silence.

And it wasn't like I wasn't used to silence because I was. I had lived alone in this house for a few months now. Silence didn't bother me when I was alone. But silence with my mother in the house was a completely different thing. It felt awkward and uncomfortable. And that's basically all I had heard since she got in. Silence. She didn't really want to leave the house anymore than was necessary and I didn't think I should leave her alone, so silence it was.

The only relief I had gotten was when she went to lunch yesterday with…a friend, a fellow board member? I wasn't really sure. She had said she was getting lunch with someone and I was so grateful to have a few hours away from her that I hadn't heard anything else she'd said. But the lunch hadn't lasted nearly as long as I wanted it to and it had been silent ever since.

Which is why I had been so happy to see a text from Aria around lunchtime. _Can you meet me at the high school at about 3? I want you to okay the pictures of Ali we're using for the fashion show. _Besides the fact that getting to see Aria was always something that made me happy, it meant getting away from my mother for a while. So I had quickly texted her back, wishing 3 o'clock was in ten minutes instead of three hours. _Sure. See you then._

And then I had sat and waited and waited and sat, trying to use all the power of my brain to somehow miraculously speed up time. You know that old saying a watch pot never boils? Well the same is true for clocks. A watch clock never moves. Three hours seemed like three days, but finally at about 2:50 I told my mom I was meeting someone and headed for Rosewood High. I parked in the student lot and watch as students poured out of the building. I saw Hanna with a boy I didn't know, Spencer with Toby, and Emily talking on her phone, but no Aria. So I pulled out my phone and sent _where are you? _Within seconds I had a reply. _Come to the courtyard by the cafeteria._

So there I went and found her sitting at a table in the sun. She smiled and waved as I made my way to her. Her dark hair looked lighter as the sun hit it and there was a glow from her skin that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this. It won't take long," she explained. "We just wanted to make sure you and your mom would be okay with us using these pictures."

"Well, thanks," I replied. "But take as long as you want. I'm glad to be away from my mom for awhile. I can't take much more." She laughed a little at this, gently hitting me on the arm.

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes, it can," I told her. "It's like a bunch of mimes are living there. No talking, no sounds, just silence." She laughed again at my antics, but looked concerned too.

"Sorry," she whispered. "You know, if it's that bad and you need someone to talk to, you have my number." She said this quietly, guilt in her eyes. But she looked down and shook her head and when she looked back at me the guilt was gone.

"Thanks, I might have to take you up on that." We both smiled.

"I should probably start showing you these now," she said, nodding to her computer.

"Right."

She opened her laptop and started flipping through the pictures. Neither of us really said anything for a while. We just watched the pictures of the girl we both missed flash on the screen. When I saw a picture taken somewhere I didn't recognize I finally spoke up.

"Where was this one taken?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe at the Hastings' lake house." She sounded uncertain. She shifted her weight slightly and I was suddenly aware of how close we were sitting. It was nice.

"Cool." A thought hit me then that hadn't before. Why had Aria gotten stuck doing this? Shouldn't the school have chosen someone who wasn't so close to the situation so it wouldn't be as hard for them? Unless, it wasn't the school's idea. And then it made sense. "Did my mother ask you to do this?" She quickly shook her head.

"What? No." She paused and I looked at her incredulously because I knew she was lying. She saw me and caved. "Yeah. Kind of. Why?"

"Just seems like something she would do." My mother was unbelievable sometimes. How could she pawn this off on Aria and the girls? She watched me for a second before turning back to the screen and flipping to a new picture. Ali was smiling brightly.

"This was taken the day she got back from your grandma's in Georgia," she told me. "She came straight to Emily's." She looked happy as she remembered. I liked seeing her happy.

"Use it," I told her without taking my eyes off of her face. "She looks happy there." She smiled, but then her expression changed and the tone in her voice was different when she spoke.

"She went straight home after Emily's to get dinner and change clothes before Spencer's party in the barn." Not quite sure why she was telling me this I just nodded.

"Okay."

"I was just worried that if we used any pictures from the day she disappeared that…" she trailed off.

"I don't think anyone but you guys will know that." What was she getting at? She knew that no one else would know when that picture was taken. She looked at me life she was searching.

"Really? What about your mom or you?" And there it was. It was all clear now. She was trying to test me to see if I would remember that day or not. So I reiterated.

"I don't remember anything from that day." She jumped right back in.

"No! I know that you said that, but I guess I just figured since it was your last meal as a family that." I cut her off. I had no intention of being questioned by her.

"Aria, why am I here?" I looked at her harshly. She sighed.

"I just thought you might be sensitive to anything that might be a little difficult for your mom." She wasn't telling me the truth.

"My mother and I live on different planets."

"No, I get it." She sounded desperate now. "But you must have some memory of that day."

"I don't!" This wasn't going to end well. I could tell. She was the last person I wanted to have this fight with or any fight at all for that matter. Why was she doing this? "Okay? Only the next day when I was questioned by the police. And you know this is starting to feel a lot like that." I really didn't want to yell at her like this after I was just starting to think she might actually have feelings for me again. But she had crossed a line. She glanced away. "I mean why are you accusing me all of the sudden?" She looked sad and apologetic.

"No! I'm not!" I didn't want to hear it.

"What exactly is it you're looking for here?" We stared at each other for a second.

"I'm sorry," she said, shutting her laptop. "This was probably a bad idea." I couldn't be here anymore.

"You're right. It was." I picked up my jacket and started to walk out.

"Jason!" she sighed.

"Don't sweat it okay," I told her sarcastically. "We all learn from our mistakes. I just won't make this one again." I glared at her one last time before turning and walking out. It hurt me to see the pain in her face, but I was too mad to care. I thought she understood how much I wished I knew what happened that night. I thought she trusted me. I didn't think she would hurt me like this. I had been wrong about a lot of things lately.


	6. Dissolved Anger and Realizations

**Author's Note: Well I warned you that this chapter would be short and it is. I just really thought it was a cute and important scene when Jason and Aria stared intensely at each other before the fashion show so I wanted to write it. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and it will be a little longer than this one. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseeeee keep reviewing! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Walking into the fashion show, I tried to keep my mind from going there. To her. I was still mad for the little stunt she had pulled yesterday and I didn't really care to watch her looking gorgeous, strutting down a runway because I knew seeing her like that would make me want to forgive her. And I didn't want to forgive her.

She had really pissed me off with that whole interrogation scene. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to…even as I thought the words in my own head I knew I was lying to myself. Had what she done made me mad? Yeah, a little. But more than angry, I was hurt. Hurt that she didn't believe in me as much I thought she did. I thought that she would never think for one second that I killed Ali. I thought she would say that though I may have been a stoner and a jerk back then, I wasn't capable of murder. But she was looking for answers, trying to figure out if I actually had done it, so I guess I was wrong. And I knew I had overreacted, but I was hurt and she deserved to feel the same way. I was mad at her. I didn't want to forgive her. So why did I have to keep convincing myself otherwise?

My mom and I finally got backstage and all I saw was girls running everywhere, either trying to get ready themselves or trying to make sure someone else was ready. I had planned on looking straight forward the whole time and walking right to the stage where I would go out with my mother as she gave her speech. I didn't want to see her until I had to. But as I turned a corner and headed towards the stage, there she was.

She was just sitting there, getting ready at a table right in front of me. When she looked up and saw me, her eyes lit up and her lips moved like she wanted to say something. I didn't stop walking though, so she swallowed the words. I got to where my mother was waiting and tried to keep myself from looking back at her, but my eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. I turned towards her and found that she was looking at me too. Her eyes seemed to speak, saying she was sorry and asking forgiveness.

And it was then that I realized that I didn't really have a choice. She, with her kind chocolate eyes, warm smile, and caring heart made me feel more loved than any other person ever had. She was the girl that even the intense, brooding guy who didn't let anyone in would try for. She was worth forgiving.


	7. Disaster and Protection

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up! (: I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't think its one of my best so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars! ):**

My mom was a mess after the fashion show. Jessica DiLaurentis didn't fall apart like other people though. She didn't cry or yell or kick things like everyone else would under the circumstances. That would look "tacky". No, Jessica DiLaurentis couldn't ever be seen like that. So instead, she just looked emotionless. Her eyes were wide, she barely blinked, and she just walked lifelessly out of the school. She knew I was behind her, but didn't turn to look at me or say anything. I figured she was going to the car, but when she started heading away from the parking lot, I asked where she was going.

"I need a drink," was all she told me.

I knew the right thing to do would be to follow her, to make sure she was semi-okay after everything that had happened. But what good would it do? She wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't tell me how she felt. That's how it was in the DiLaurentis family, how it had always been. Don't talk about your feelings or anything that might be upsetting or controversial, just keep it to yourself and pretend everything is fine. And my parents still somehow wondered why our family was so screwed up. Why they had a son who was a stoner and a daughter who was a compulsive liar. It had always baffled me that they really couldn't see that they were the ones who had screwed us up. They had made our family the way it was.

As I walked back into the building, I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. It didn't do any good to dwell on them. It wouldn't change anything. I needed to find Aria. In all the chaos of the night, I hadn't gotten to talk to her. And talking to her was exactly what I needed right now. I looked around in the crowd of people that was leaving but didn't see her. I headed backstage, figuring that's where she would be if she wasn't already gone. As I got closer, I heard voices, one male and one female. I didn't recognize the male voice, but I was sure the other was Aria.

"I'd hate to leave something lying around that could get you and your friends in trouble," I heard the guy say. I finally got to where I could see them and found Aria talking to Noel Kahn. She looked a little bit angry, but mostly she seemed scared.

"I assumed that was yours," she told him. I quickly made my way to stand beside her as they stared at each other and saw that they were talking about a disc that Noel was holding. I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"What's that?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"The unplanned finale," she told me, turning and glancing back at the disc. I knew Noel would try to say that Aria or one of the girls had done it, making them look bad to the public once again. With everything they had been through, this was the last thing those girls needed. I took a step towards Noel, gave him an intimidating look, and stuck out my hand.

"Hand it over," I demanded. He hesitated for a second, before giving me the disc. I glanced down at it before snapping it in half. It had caused enough hurt already and it didn't need to cause anymore. Noel let out an angry huff and glared at me and then at Aria before walking away. I took a step forward and turned to look back at her. She gave me a grateful smile and I smiled back, thinking how glad I was I had gotten there when I had. I didn't even want to imagine what could have happened if I didn't.


	8. Memories and Moving On

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I haven't updated this story in like 2 years but I have some free time this weekend so I decided to start writing again. I doubt that anyone is still actually reading this story, but if anyone does read it then I would love to know what you think. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

After her run-in with Noel I could tell that Aria was beyond exhausted. Though she put on a brave face, I could tell that she was about to shatter. As if losing Ali hadn't been hard enough for Aria and the other three girls to endure, they still couldn't escape the fallout of the mystery surrounding her death almost 3 years after the fact. I waited as Aria continued to gather her things from the dressing area backstage and I watched her as I waited. In that moment she wasn't the strong beautiful girl that I had always known. She was a shell of that girl, lost and confused. The fire that usually burned in her eyes wasn't there. Instead that fire seemed to be smoldering, like someone had just dumped a bucket of water on it to put it out. Her movements were mechanical and absent-minded like her body was in auto-pilot. As much as it killed me to see her like that, I didn't know what to say to make it better. No words could express how sorry I was that she had to deal with all of this, that she had been dealing with things like this since the day Ali's body was found. So I just waited patiently as she continued stumbling unthinkingly around, gathering her things.

When we finally made our way back to the runway room, she laid the dresses from the show on a table and zipped them up in a garment bag. As she did so, she spoke the first words she had spoken since her confrontation with Noel.

"Pretty sure your mom doesn't want these back." She glanced up at me as she said this and gave me a sorrowful look. She sighed after she spoke and continued to stare at the concealed dresses as if they had somehow caused all of the drama of the night. As she stared though, the smoldering fire in her eyes seemed to spark again and I saw the slightest hint of flame return to them. There was much more conviction in her voice as she said "How many times do we have to put her away. It's like burying Ali all over again. I mean every time we start to make peace with it, someone has to go and say something ugly about her death, about her life. You'd think people would move on to gawk at the next tragedy." As she spoke she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well if I was a stranger, I'd be fascinated with the dark details," I told her honestly. It was the truth. People love a good murder mystery. There are countless crime solving shows on TV and they are huge. C.S.I, NCIS, Criminal Minds, and Bones just to name a few. So when strangers had a good murder mystery in their own town, why wouldn't they want to know all the details?

Aria took a second before answering, "That's us. Her brother, her friends. We're the dark details." I nodded in agreement and when she finished talking she looked almost sick about the realization. Then she took a couple steps toward me and gave me a concerned look. "Why come back? Why live in that house all by yourself?" she asked me, sincerely wanting to know the answer.

"I wanted to try and put the pieces together. I was looking for something." I took a step toward her, but looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact as I spoke. I could understand why she would wonder why I came back. Sometimes I didn't know myself. Sometimes it didn't seem like it was worth it. I think originally I had come back to try to get some answers, to make sure that the note I had found after Ali's death was just some stupid prank that didn't mean anything. So after Ian confessed, I had thought about leaving again. But I had stayed in Rosewood because it was something that I needed to do. I needed to face past, the rumors, the drama. I couldn't run away from who I was, even if it wasn't who I was anymore.

"You still don't know who wrote that note." Aria's voice pulled me from my thoughts and back to the moment. As I processed her words, I started to get upset. Was she really going there again? Back to that stupid note? "What if it has to do with what happened that night?" she asked.

"I have my answer." I said sternly. The last time we had started down this road it hadn't ended well and another fight with Aria was the last thing I needed.

"But Ian, what if he didn't rea…" she started, before I cut her off.

"There are no ifs. Ian confessed," I told her, my voice still firm. I couldn't have this conversation anymore. So I changed the subject. "Look from now on I need to figure out how to be happy and," I paused for a moment, trying to decide how I wanted to put this, "I'd like to do that here," I decided on. _With you_, is what I didn't add. We held eye contact for a few seconds before I turned my head, trying to shake the bad memories of the night, and asked "Uh, can I drive you somewhere?" She glanced at the door, then back at me for a moment before a small smile grazed her lips.

"Yeah," she practically whispered, her eyes holding mine. Then she tilted her head down and spoke again. "Yeah, I could use a ride home." She sounded tired, but grateful not to have to go home alone. I gave her a quick nod and then walked around her to pick up the bag with the dresses. As I flung the bag over my shoulder, we both headed toward the door. Neither of us said a word. We were both just glad that the night was finally coming to an end.


	9. Futures and Unexpected Conversations

**Author's Note: So here is the next chapter and the next Jason/Aria scene. I will definitely get at least one more chapter after this one up this weekend, but I'm hoping to get two or three done. I added a lot before this scene because I think there was a lot that we didn't see to set up the scene. Hope you like it! Reviews would be great! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

It had taken me a day or two, but I finally managed to put the events of the fashion show behind me and had started to figure out a way to be happy. Just like I had told Aria I needed to. I hadn't even really made a conscious effort at figuring out what my next move should be. A thought just sort of hit me at an unexpected time and suddenly I knew what I could do.

I had been waiting in line for coffee when a couple of high school boys walked into the coffee shop. Longish hair, skinny jeans, plain t-shirts, and skateboards in hand, these kids would have probably seemed like any other high school boys to most people. But I could see their glossy eyes. I could smell the all too familiar scent of marijuana smoke on them as they walked by me and sat down at a nearby table. They were stoners-in-training. They were me, 4 years ago. As I waited for my coffee, I overheard them talking about a frat party at Hollis that they were planning to go to that weekend and how a guy there was going to score them more weed. I cringed, knowing that I had sounded exactly like them when I was in high school. I remembered having those same kinds of conversations with my pothead friends.

I wanted to turn around and tell those kids to wake up, tell them that there is way more to life than smoking weed and getting high with your friends. But I knew from experience what their reaction would be. A few different people had tried to tell me those same things when I was in their shoes and I didn't take kindly to it. Who were they to tell me how to live my life? I was just having fun, partying with my friends while we were young. That's what being young was about right? I imagined that their reaction would be similar to mine, but I still wanted to help them in some way. I wanted to share my experiences with them and help them figure out something productive to do with their time instead of wasting it all away being high.

And that's when the idea came to me. At first, I was apprehensive, questioning if I was really the best person to be counseling at-risk students when I had been one myself not too long ago. But then I realized that that was exactly the reason that I was the perfect person to counsel them. I knew how they felt, how they thought. I had experienced many of the same things that they were experiencing right now. I knew how to talk to them so they would listen. I could help. I could make a difference. This was exactly what I needed at this point in my life. What better way to move on and be happy than to help kids so they wouldn't make the same mistake that I had?

I didn't want to waste any time, so the next day I called to set up a meeting with Mr. Ellis and pitch him my idea. The meeting went perfectly and he was just as excited as I was about the whole thing. As I was walking out of his office, smile on my face, I ran into Ella Montgomery. We did the whole small talk thing for a couple of minutes before I asked her if I could talk to her someplace a little more private, so she lead me to her classroom.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I just wanted to say thank you for the note you sent my mom after the fashion show. She didn't talk to me much before she took off again, but I know she appreciated it," I told her. Lie. My mother hadn't even read the note. She had barely uttered two words to me before she headed out of town. We didn't talk about what had happened, she didn't ask me how I was doing with all of it, and she definitely didn't say that she loved me. I got a half-hearted wave and lifeless goodbye as she walked out of my house. But I had read the note that Ella had written for my mother and it had meant a lot to me. I wanted to let her know that her kindness was appreciated, even if not by the person she intended it for.

"It's good to hear that. Your family has been through so much, I figured she could use some kind words," she said as she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, it's always nice for her to know that she has support."

"She does, Jason. And so do you. I hope you know that. I know you just got back into town and some people still see you as the troubled kid that you were in high school, but I know that you've grown up. I think you've shown great strength and maturity by coming back to Rosewood to face all of the drama. If there's ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to let me know." As I listened to her kind words I couldn't help but feel a little bitter. Those were the kinds of words that a mother was supposed to say to their child. It made me angry that my own mother had never said anything like this to me before. But I couldn't keep dwelling on that.

"Thanks Mrs. Montgomery. That is exactly what I need to hear right now. I do fine most days. I'm remodeling the house. I'm tying up some lose ends that my parents didn't want to deal with. I'm even going to start counseling some of the at-risk students here at the high school. But it has been hard. I don't have many friends here anymore, so most nights I end up just getting takeout and watching TV by myself." As I finished my sentence, I noticed the look of pity on Ella's face and realized that I had just dumped way too much on her. So I added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that on you or throw a pity party for myself. It's just nice to have someone to talk to, you know?"

"Don't apologize. I don't mind. I think it's great that you're going to start counseling. And actually, I think I might be able to help you with the loneliness. Byron and I are having a small dinner party tomorrow night at our house. I'd love for you to come. It's just a few of Byron's colleagues so the conversation might be boring, but the food will be good. I promise it will beat takeout and TV alone." She smiled expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"I don't want to impose. But a home cooked meal does sound too good to pass up. Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Positive. I insist that you come." I gave her a grateful smile and was about to say goodbye when a voice rang out from the back of the classroom.

"Mom…" it trailed off. I turned to face the voice even though I didn't need to. I knew the sound of Aria's voice better than I probably should have. She looked surprised to find me sitting in her mother's classroom.

"Hey! Look who I ran into," Ella told her. I gave Aria a half smile as I greeted her.

"Hello Aria."

"Hi." She still wore a look of apprehension so I quickly explained.

"I just dropped by to see Mr. Ellis."

"Oh, the guidance counselor?" she asked as she walked towards Ella and me, looking intrigued.

"Yeah. Jason offered to talk to some of our at-risk students," Ella informed her.

"Stoners-in-training. Like I was," I added, giving Aria a small, guilty smirk. "I'm gonna tell them that there is life after high school." She smiled, but didn't respond. I took the silence as my cue to head out. "Well I better get going," I said, getting off of the desk I had been leaning on. I stepped towards Ella and told her "Thanks again for the note you sent my mom. It really meant a lot to her."

"Really? I'm so glad." Ella gave me a sad smile.

"So can I bring anything tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, please. Just yourself," she replied. I gave her a nod of appreciation as I turned to walk out the door, but stopped when Aria spoke again.

"Tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I invited Jason to dinner," her mother explained. Aria's eyes grew wide at this and she looked a little panicked. I didn't know why, but it didn't really matter.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," I said to Aria with a smirk as I began to head out. She gave me a forced half smile and nod. Even though she seemed uneasy, I was still looking forward to dinner at her house. Maybe this would finally give us a chance to talk in an environment that was Ali free, void of all the drama and craziness that seemed to follow us everywhere. And maybe that was exactly what both of us needed.


End file.
